Just Family
by miarae
Summary: [COMPLETE] Rory DuGrey finds out she's adopted. How does this change her relationship with her so called brother, Tristan? WARNING: semiINCEST!
1. Just Family, Right?

A/N: Okay please read this before reading the story. This story has been deleted from ff.net for unknown reasons. At first I thought it was because of the subject but I've read many incest fics which are on ff.net so I think my story should be on ff.net too. That's why I'm reposting it.  
  
WARNING: CONTAINS (SEMI)INCEST. DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just this story.  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
I really hate fighting with my brother. Once we were best friends, we shared everything. But ever since I started dating Dean something has been off, we fight all day long. It's like he is jealous. I used to spend all my time with Tristan, but now I'm spending time with Dean too. That's just normal right? I mean, Dean is my boyfriend. I know I'm hurting Tristan, but it is not healthy to spend so much time with my brother. I can't tell him I'm only dating Dean to stop my sick thoughts. The thoughts in my head that I want Tristan to be the one who's kissing me, not Dean, but that's sick, right? I mean, he is my brother...  
  
**Tristan's POV**  
  
I hate that guy. Bagboy. She can get much better than that. Well I suppose that's what she says about my many girls too, but they are just something to get rid of the thoughts about her. Rory. My sister. It's not normal, everytime she's in the shower I have to press the urge to go to her and declare my love. She would just laugh, or worse, run. So that's why I keep distant, fight instead of talk to her. It's easier to stop my sick thoughts when she's yelling at me. Why does she have to be my sister?!  
  
**regular POV**  
  
"That's none of your fucking business!!! Stay out of my room Tristan DuGrey!!!"  
  
Furious, Rory DuGrey smacked the door in his face. She couldn't believe it. She was shaking all over her body. How did he have the nerve.  
  
It had started as a nice conversation, for once. They had been talking about her 18th birthday, which would be in a week from now. He had asked if Dean would be there too, and suddenly his voice had become cold and hurtful again. He couldn't help but taunting her about her boyfriend. Did they have sex? Was he good? For some sick reason he felt like he needed to know it. She had thrown him out and fell down on her bed crying.  
  
He was up in his room, listening to music. For the hundreth time in a week he thought about her. About how it would be if she wasn't his sister. She probably would hate him then, because he was quite the player. All just to get rid of his thoughts about her, but she didn't know. She didn't notice the way he looked at her when she was reading. Her delicate features were etched in his brain. Her eyes were gorgeous, he just wished they would look at him with passion and desire, instead of hatred and disgust.  
  
"Get it together DuGrey"  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror. He was quite the catch, and he knew it. The King of Chilton, every girl wanted to date him. He wished there was just one girl as amazing as his little sister. One girl who would make him forget about his forbidden love.  
  
"Tristan! Rory! Dinner is ready!"  
  
She sighed. Another meal accompanied by painful silence. Their parents used to ask them about their fights, but neither of them could give a reason. Not one that they could say out loud anyway. So the dinners in the DuGreyfamily were finished in silence.  
  
Not this time, this time they talked about Rory's birthday. She didn't notice the glances her parents were throwing at eachother.  
  
**we've got to tell her**  
  
Sometimes it felt like his wife could almost read his mind, for she nodded and looked at him with incredible sadness in her blue eyes. They would have to tell her. Ever since she was little they had agreed they would tell her on her 18th birthday. She just wished it wasn't so close already. She wasn't prepared to lose her little girl yet...  
  
A/N: Please review! And don't flame please! 


	2. Spin The Bottle

**Rory's POV**  
  
It was just a game right?! Please tell me it was a game!!! OK, I'm rambling. You'll never guess what happened. I kissed Tristan! My brother! And it wasn't a nice "hello-brother"-kiss but more of a "let's-get-naked- and-have-dirty-sex"-kiss. Not that it was a really long kiss or something. It was just a little kiss on the lips, but to me it felt like for the first time I've really been kissed. I felt like I was on fire. God... I can't believe this happened!  
  
**regular POV, a couple of hours earlier**  
  
"Tristan! Rory! Glad you could make it!"  
  
Paris Gellar, Rory's best friend in the world, opened the door and gave them both a big hug. She looked at Rory  
  
"girl you look amazing!"  
  
Rory smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She did look pretty hot. Her skirt was a little bit shorter than normal, and her top hugged all her forms. She felt sexy.  
  
Paris talked to Tristan and told him where the drinks where. After that she went to Rory, all giggly from the alcohol she had consumed. She bent over to her, as if she was sharing a secret.  
  
"we're doing spin the bottle... wanna join?"  
  
Rory took her drink with her and sat down on the floor. She had a boyfriend, but a simple kiss wouldn't hurt anybody... right?  
  
**Tristan's POV**  
  
I saw her sitting there, ready to play spin the bottle. I couldn't restrain myself and sat down opposite to her. For a moment my heart skipped. What if the bottle would point at me? It would mean I had to kiss my sister. But wasn't that what I wanted? Didn't I play just for that chance?  
  
**regular POV**  
  
The bottle spinned and spinned. Rory got a bit dizzy from watching it. Ofcourse, the alcohol she had had didn't improve that situation either. So far she had kissed Paris and Brad. Just a small peck on the mouth. She looked up at her brother, who was spinning the bottle. Her heart was beating fast. There was a chance he would have to kiss her. Would she like it? Would she kiss back? She kept watching the bottle spin, almost dissapointed when it pointed to Louise. Louise giggled as Tristan kissed her, and Rory had to fight her jealousy down.  
  
**Tristans POV**  
  
I knew I was lost the moment the bottle pointed at Rory. I had seen the look on her face when I had to kiss Louise. Anger, maybe a bit jealousy. Or was I just imagining that? Maybe it was just the four beers I had that night, but it almost looked like she wanted to kiss me. Just as desperately as I wanted to kiss her. Some part of me was hoping the bottle would never point at her, cause I knew I couldn't restrain myself if it would. I wanted to kiss her so bad. Not just that kinda kiss that we give our parents before going to bed, but the kind of kiss that would strip all masks off. No more pretence, here I am. So when the bottle pointed at Rory I was lost.  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
The bottle pointed at me. Oh god. This was a dream, or a nightmare. Right?! This couldn't be happening. For the first time that night I wanted to back out, say that I had a boyfriend and I didn't want to cheat on him. Oh my god. Cheat. With my brother. This isn't happening. I saw him looking at me, sitting on his knees, leaning over to me. And I felt my body starting to lean into him too. I was scared, not just because off the kiss, but because I wanted that kiss. I really did.  
  
~~I'm sorry if my chapters are kinda short, I wrote this story when I was unable to write long chapters...I've written about 14 chapters and once it's all back up I will start writing new material which probably will be longer. And for anybody thinking Paris is totally OOC, you're right. But I liked Paris being all girly and giggly for once. Sue me ;)~~ 


	3. Rory's 18th Birthday

A/N: @ DuGrey: it just means there will be a brother/sister sexual relationship...well not really cause Rory is adopted but some people still view it as incest. Everybody thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
If I wasn't still so mad at him I'd be happy. Today is my birthday! I'm 18 now. Yeah, that sounds good. And I am happy. Really. If only I wasn't still thinking about that kiss. Damn my brother! Why does he have to be such a great kisser? I'm crazy, aren't I? Getting kissed by your brother and liking it, that's sick. Right? Oh, I think I hear my mom calling me. I'll go downstairs.  
  
**regular POV**  
  
Rory walked down the stairs, smiling at her parents who stood downstairs. They both hugged her, and her mom hugged her so long Rory was thinking she wasn't going to let her go anymore. She smiled at her mom when she let her go. "I'm not going anywhere mom" It was meant as a joke, but her mother quickly averted her eyes, and started leading the whole family into the dinnerroom.  
  
"Hi mom, dad, birthdaygirl"  
  
Tristan came down the stairs, kissed his mom, his dad and turned to kiss Rory. He fought hard to resist the urge of pulling her in his arms and part her lips with his tongue, but instead gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. His parents smiled, content with the way they were behaving towards eachother. This was better than the fighting.  
  
**Tristan's POV**  
  
It was hard not to kiss her. It's kinda scary, I used to be able to control my hormones. Well, at least I never had any trouble to stay away from a girl. Usually all the girls wanted me, so no problem there. But Rory... ah I should just stop thinking about her. I'm crazy, drooling all over my sister. So I gave her a peck on the cheek and sat down on my chair. I heard my dad whispering something to my mom, something that sounded like "we have to tell her now sweetheart" and I think I heard a faint sob coming from my mother. What did they have to tell her?  
  
**regular POV**  
  
"Rory"  
  
Mister DuGrey stood at the short end of the table and looked at his daughter. Rory looked back at him and smiled. Dad was about to give a speech, he did that every year. She already knew what he was going to say. How proud he was of her, of all she had accomplished. And how it made him sad that she was growing up so fast.  
  
Her father sighed and looked at his wife before opening his mouth again.  
  
"we have to tell you something Rory. Ever since your mother and I had you we promised eachother that at your 18th birthday we would tell you the truth"  
  
Rory's smile dissapeared. This was not the speech she had expected. What was her father talking about?  
  
"You're not our real daughter Rory"  
  
~~sorry for stopping here, but if I had to put in her whole reaction the chapter would be kinda long. I thought. So...review people!~~ 


	4. Surprise & Bagboy

Chapter 4: Not the surprise she hoped for  
  
**Tristan's POV**  
  
What?! My dad was joking right?! Rory wasn't my sister? I felt my heart jump and immediately felt guilty. How could I be so happy at a time like this? She's just lost her father and mother. But my heart did the happy dance. Get yourself together DuGrey! You need to stay calm. Help her. She needs you.  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
I heard how small and fragile my voice sounded.  
  
"what are you talking about daddy?"  
  
This had to be some cruel joke. Why did they do this to me? Suddenly a thought came up in my head and I almost froze. Maybe... maybe they had found out about my feelings for Tristan. Maybe they didn't want me to be their daughter anymore. Why else would they say something like that?  
  
**regular POV**  
  
Jake DuGrey had to swallow before he could continue his speech. He saw tears in his daughters eyes, and had to look at something else to stop himself from breaking down. Oh how he had wanted this girl to be his real daughter. He loved her like she was. And that was something that would never stop. But she deserved the truth.  
  
"You're not our real daughter Rory"  
  
he repeated. After a short breath he picked himself up again and continued.  
  
"You're the daughter to Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden"  
  
"Well, anyway, your mother and father were only sixteen when they got you. So they decided to give you up for adoption. Your mother, I mean, Mrs DuGrey, she couldn't have any more children after Tristan. We saw you, and wanted you to be the daughter we couldn't get ourselves."  
  
**Tristan's POV**  
  
I knew it hurt when dad called mom Mrs DuGrey. That was low, and I felt the tears sting in her eyes. I knew, because the same tears were stinging in my eyes too. It was so hard to stay at my chair, when all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be allright. But for the first time in my life someone's got Tristan DuGrey speechless...  
  
**regular POV**  
  
"I don't want another mom and dad!"  
  
Rory stood up, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"They didn't want me! I have you guys! You're my real mom and dad, no matter what they say!"  
  
"Rory"  
  
Jake DuGrey tried to soothe her, but Rory pulled her arm back and ran out of the room. The last sound that the family in the dinnerroom heard was a muffled "No" and the start of Rory's crying.  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
I couldn't believe it. This was a sick joke. And still, some part of me was relieved. They didn't know about that kiss. I was just adopted. Suddenly a whole new world of options opened before me. Tristan wasn't really my brother. So it wasn't forbidden to care about him the way I did. NO! What was I thinking?! I just lost everything that ever provided any comfort in my life, and I was thinking about how I was able to kiss my brother. That wasn't right. I should be thinking about what was going to happen now. Did I have to go back to my real parents? Would they like me? I knew one thing for sure, nothing would be the same anymore.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Chapter 5: Bagboy  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
I was wrong. When I said that nothing would be the same anymore. Actually a lot hasn't changed. I'm still living with my mom and dad, or rather, my fosterparents. The only thing that's truly different is my last name. I'm Rory Gilmore now, no longer Rory DuGrey. That, and the fact that Tristan isn't officially my brother...  
  
**Tristan's POV**  
  
I thought it would be different. But it isn't. We still can't, you know. Not that I don't want to, god there aren't a lot of things I would rather do actually. We haven't really talked about it, but I know we won't change our relationship. My parents, her fosterparents, they still see her like their own daughter. So technically I'm still her brother. Has anybody ever said life sucked?! Well whoever said that was totally right!  
  
**regular POV**  
  
"Rory! Rory!"  
  
Paris tried to catch up with her best friend. But unfortunately Rory didn't hear her, she was too busy reading her book.  
  
"Gilmore!"  
  
That caught her attention. She looked around, finally noticing her friend Paris.  
  
"Hi Paris"  
  
She smiled a bit. She didn't mind being called Gilmore, though the people at Chilton seemed to look down on her ever since they found out she had been adopted.  
  
"Don't you ever stop reading?"  
  
Paris walked down next to her.  
  
"I've been chasing you all around the school"  
  
She smiled while saying it, taking the sting out of the comment.  
  
"There's someone here to see you"  
  
Rory looked down the hall and saw Dean. She quickly put her books in her locker and started walking to Dean. He slid his arms around his waist and kissed her hello. Gently he pushed her backwards until she felt a locker touching her back. She happily responded to his kiss by opening her mouth.  
  
**Tristan's POV**  
  
"Could you two move a little?"  
  
I tried to keep my voice steady. Tried not to show how that little show hurt me. He had the right to kiss her. The right to hold her and touch her and...stop it DuGrey! You're getting too worked up. They moved a little, and I saw Rory's face. She looked guilty, almost as if she betrayed me. Then bagboy kissed her again and she kissed back. I got my books out of my locker and slammed it a bit too hard.  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
He was angry. Because I was kissing Dean. I could feel it in the way he looked at me. The locker slammed shut too hard. But that wasn't wat scared me. The look in his eyes did. Usually his eyes were sparkly, like he was going to pull a prank on you any minute. But now they weren't. His eyes looked broken. And at that moment there wasn't anything I wouldn't have done for him. Just to keep him from getting hurt. But then Dean kissed me again, and I realized he was in pain because of me. And I didn't know if I could help him with that.  
  
~~By the way, Rory still hasn't met her mother, she is currently on holiday with her husband Chris. Rory doesn't have any siblings, and she has talked with Mr and Mrs DuGrey, who still think of her as their own daughter.~~ 


	5. Things In The Night

Rory woke up when she felt something on top of her. Or rather, someone. Before she could scream she felt a hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Shh"  
  
his voice whispered in her ear  
  
"it's just me"  
  
Tristan.  
  
The moment she heard his voice she calmed and panicked at the same time. Calmed, because it wasn't some burglar trying to rape her. Panicked, because her heart beated really fast and her body heated up.  
  
Because it was summer, she was only wearing a tanktop and panties, and only a thin blanket covered her body from his sight.  
  
"Tristan"  
  
He removed his hand from her mouth so she could speak to him.  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
He was still on top of her, and in need of closer contact. He pulled away the blanket so their bodies locked.  
  
"I need you Rory"  
  
His hands slid down her waist and under her tanktop. She resisted the urge to scream, she didn't want to alarm his parents.  
  
"Tristan stop"  
  
Her voice trembled. Part of her didn't want him to stop at all. But this was wrong. They couldn't do this. What if their parents came in? And Dean. She still had Dean.  
  
"You can't keep doing this to me Rory"  
  
His voice was husky, filled with desire.  
  
He had her here now, and he wasn't going to let her go again. His hands found their way to her breasts, and a little moan escaped from her mouth. He quickly covered her mouth with his, his tongue pushing her lips apart.  
  
She didn't want this. Not like this. She tried to push him away, but that only ended up with him being even more forceful. He pulled her tanktop over her head and suddenly his mouth covered one of her breasts. She couldn't help gasping and unconsciously her hips bucked up against his. He groaned and softly bit her nipple.  
  
She could feel his hardness press up against her hip and regained her senses. She pushed him away again and this time he seemed to come to his senses too.  
  
"Oh god. Rory... I'm so sorry"  
  
He stuttered. He sat back up again and almost couldn't bare to look at her.  
  
"I... I didn't mean to... it's just... you're so beautiful... and Dean... he doesn't even see it... and I..."  
  
Tristan stood up from the bed and backed up against the door.  
  
"You... you should put a lock on your door..."  
  
Rory put her tanktop back on and stared at him.  
  
"A lock? Why?"  
  
Tristan was shaking all over his body.  
  
"Because... I don't want to do this to you. I don't want to rape you. But... you're so close... and so fucking beautiful... and I just don't know if I can keep myself from going to your room."  
  
Suddenly he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
**oh god** he thought **what have I done? I made her cry**  
  
She stood up and walked to where he stood. Softly she placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Listen carefully"  
  
Her beautiful eyes looked straight into his  
  
"you didn't try to rape me Tristan DuGrey"  
  
Her touch was so soft, and it almost drove him crazy again. But then he saw the tears in her eyes, the sad look upon her face, and he tried to get away from her.  
  
"Don't"  
  
His voice whispered  
  
"I won't be able to control myself"  
  
Her hand let go of his cheek and carressed his hair.  
  
"Please"  
  
His voice was soft  
  
"I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"But... you tried to push me away"  
  
She looked at him again, a little shy.  
  
"I'm a virgin Tristan. I don't want our first time to be like this."  
  
He stared at her. Unbelieving. That was the only reason? No word about bagboy, nothing about 'you're-my-brother'. She wanted a first time with him? His heart did a backflip.  
  
Slowly Rory placed a kiss on his lips  
  
"Let's talk tomorrow" 


	6. The Offer & Locker

Chapter: The Offer  
  
**regular POV**  
  
Rory didn't know what to do. The nights after Tristan had been in her bedroom she had been awake all night. Tossing and turning and trying to find an answer to the question in her head. Could they do this? They weren't brother and sister, technically, but did that make any difference? They were raised as brother and sister. Her brain said that there was no way they could to this. His parents still looked at her as their own daughter, so it would be incest. But her heart was telling her otherwise. Her heart said that fate had given them the chance, and that they should grab that chance and hold on to it with all their might. But she didn't want to hurt her fosterparents. Her thoughts kept coming back to one solution. Lorelai. A couple of days ago she had come to the manor, wanting to meet her daughter. They talked for a while and then she had made Rory an offer...  
  
**a few days earlier**  
  
"Rory, sweetheart, there's somebody at the door for you"  
  
Rory had locked herself in her room right after breakfast. She didn't want to talk to Tristan before she had made a decision about where their relationship should lead.  
  
"I'm coming Jeanette"  
  
She now was on first name basis with her fosterparents. Walking into the livingroom she saw a young woman sitting in her fathers favourite chair.  
  
"Hello ma'am"  
  
She sat down opposite to her.  
  
She saw the tears appearing in the woman's eyes.  
  
"Hello Rory"  
  
Her voice was shaky.  
  
Before the woman could say anything else Rory already knew who she was.  
  
"You're my mother, aren't you?"  
  
She scanned the woman, looking for things they had in common.  
  
Lorelai nodded.  
  
"I'm Lorelai Gilmore"  
  
They talked for a while, and then Lorelai made her that offer. Lorelai wanted Rory to come and live with her and Christopher in Stars Hollow...  
  
**regular POV, present time**  
  
Rory knocked on the door to her fathers studyroom. She was surprised when she saw the whole family there, but it also made it easier.  
  
She stepped inside and had to summon up the courage to tell them what she decided.  
  
"Lorelai"  
  
She bit on her lip  
  
"my mother has asked me to come home with her."  
  
She didn't need to say any more. They already knew what was going to happen.  
  
Jake DuGrey nodded. He had already expected this day to come. Jeanette took her husbands hand and squeazed it hard. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Please don't forget us child. We still see you as our child."  
  
Rory smiled a bit. That was exactly the problem. She looked at Tristan, who's face had gone pale. Her eyes looked at him, asking him to understand why she had made this decision. He averted his head and walked out of the study.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
Chapter: Locker  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
I was walking down the hallway. Looking for my br... for Tristan.  
  
I hadn't spoken to him since I moved out. It was weird, living in a house that hadn't been mine for the past 18 years. Having to get to know two people who I was related to.  
  
I liked my mom though. A lot of weird things I did she did too. Like the coffee... my parents, I mean, Jake and Jeanette always took tea. Guess I inherited the craving for coffee from my mom.  
  
In the morning we always went to Luke's, a diner not far from our house.  
  
But I was talking about school. As I said, I was walking down the hallway, looking for Tristan. It had been a week, and he hadn't called me, and I hadn't seen him at school either. I didn't know if he was ill, or that he had just been avoiding me. I wanted to ask his friends, but they all seemed to dissapear whenever I tried to approach them.  
  
"Rory"  
  
I turned around and found Paris standing in front of me.  
  
She started rambling, but I didn't really pay attention. The only words that I really picked up were  
  
"Tristan"  
  
"new girlfriend"  
  
and how much it hurt her.  
  
I knew she still had a thing for him. Wait... did she just say Tristan had a new girlfriend?! I don't quite remember how I reacted to Paris. The only thing I was thinking about that I needed to get away from there. To anywhere...  
  
Tears were stinging in my eyes, but somehow I managed to find the way to my locker. But my locker was blocked. By Tristan and his new girlfriend.  
  
They were making out in front of my locker. At first I thought it was because I kissed Dean in front of his locker, but then I got a good look at the girl.  
  
She was beautiful. Not the trashy kind of beautiful Tristan was usually attracted to, but the angelic kind of beautiful. Her hair was brown, her eyes piercing blue.  
  
I coughed, and hoped they would move. I didn't want to ask him to leave. That was so degrading. I didn't want him to know just how bad I felt cause of that kiss. But they didn't move. So I went up to my locker and coughed again.  
  
"Got a cold Rory?"  
  
I don't think I've ever heard his voice sound so cold and distant. He didn't even stop touching the girl. His hands were going up and down her body the way they did that night in my bed. NO. Don't think about that now. Try to stay calm. I shook my head.  
  
"You're making out in front of my locker. I need my books"  
  
My voice sounded shaky. For a second he looked at me, his eyes warm and filled with guilt. But then they turned cold as ice again.  
  
"I remember you making out in front of my locker not so long ago..."  
  
His voice sounded accusatory. And he was right. I had been.  
  
"but I don't care"  
  
he continued  
  
"you can make out with him all you want"  
  
I fought the tears that were trying to appear in my eyes. I knew what he meant. I had lost the one chance we had of being together by leaving. Without saying another word I turned around and dissapeared. 


	7. Rory? Lori?

A/N: This is the last chap I have at home with my parents...so the next update won't be until Monday I'm afraid...but please review!  
  
A/N: for the person that says that I need to get some help...if everybody who writes about rape or incest should get help half the world would need it...for example the writer of Jude the Obscure...Oedipus...stuff like that which is actually called literature. If you don't like the subject don't read it...it clearly said (semi)incest in the summary.  
  
**Tristan's POV**  
  
As soon as I saw the tears in her eyes I knew I was an asshole. I can't say I didn't want to hurt her, I just didn't know it would affect me as much as it does. God... the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to take her into my arms. Soothe her. Tell her that everything would be okay. But I was the one that hurt her. So I kept touching that girl, kept kissing her until I knew Rory had left. That would show her. She couldn't just walk away from me! Did she even know how lucky she was? Me, Tristan DuGrey had a thing for her! I kept trying to convince myself that it was all her fault. But I had already lost that battle when the first tear appeared in her eyes. I knew I had to talk to her.  
  
**but I didn't want to. Not yet anyway**  
  
I had done a damn good job at avoiding her. I hadn't talked to her once the last week. Not since she went to live with that...with her mother. Sometimes thoughts crept into my head. What if she had just done it to distant herself from my parents? Because she wanted to be with me? But I didn't want to believe them. It was easier just staying mad at her. That way I didn't have to think about the other options. What if she didn't want me? Had I scared her off that night? I didn't want to think about those things. They made my heart ache. I didn't want to admit it, but I was terrified. Terrified that she wouldn't ever want to see me again.  
  
I saw her again during History. She was sitting in the back of the class, tears in her eyes, and her eyes all puffy. My heart went out to her but before I could approach her our teacher came in and ordered us to sit down. I tried to get her attention, but she didn't look up once. I wrote a short note, that somehow got lost in the classroom. Eventually I just decided to pay attention and wait for her at the end of the class.  
  
Well... so much for paying attention... I couldn't help looking at her. And the teacher couldn't help noticing... So I got thrown out. Again. I had to see the principal. Again. And because of that I missed her. I ran out of the school just to see her get in that car that her boyfriend build her. And suddenly I remembered why I was so mad at her. Dean. Bagboy. If she wanted to be with me she had to dump him. But she didn't. I turned around and walked back into the school. I had to find Lori. My girlfriend. The girl who looked so much like Rory that I could close my eyes and pretend it was her I was kissing. I knew it was fake, but it was as close as I could get.  
  
As I pushed Lori against the wall and my lips claimed hers I heard her giggle. Rory would never giggle. Suddenly Lori wasn't as attractive as she used to be. I let go off her, excused myself and hurried out of the school.  
  
**I have to talk to her** 


	8. A Chance To Back Out

~~Enjoy the next chapter!!!~~  
  
**Regular POV**  
  
Tristan didn't know what had happened. The one moment he had seen Dean and Rory kissing, and the next moment Dean was lying on the ground with a serious bleeding nose. And Rory...  
  
Rory was gone.When Tristan punched her boyfriend, when she saw the look in his eyes, she felt like a deer caught between the headlights of a car. She just had to get out of there. So she ran and ran until she was out of breath, and then leaned against a wall. Her thoughts kept racing in her head. What had persuaded Tristan to act this way? Was he jealous? She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't see the guy approaching her. When she did, it was too late.  
  
"We've got to talk"  
  
He grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards her house.  
  
She tried to free herself, his fingers were dugging deep in her flesh.  
  
"Tristan! You're hurting me!"  
  
He turned around so he could look at her.  
  
"Well...then I guess we're even. You were hurting me pretty bad too..."  
  
"What is your problem Tristan DuGrey?!"  
  
She only used his full name when she was angry at him, and right now, she was furious.  
  
"My problem? You want to know what my problem is? You, Rory, you are my problem!"  
  
She couldn't remember ever seeing him this mad before.  
  
"Me? What did I do?!"  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where do you want me to start? With you running away from me? Avoiding me at school? Still seeing bagboy? If you don't want me Rory Gilmore just say so..."  
  
Tears were stinging in her eyes, and if she hadn't been so mad she would have started crying.  
  
Instead she started yelling back at him.  
  
"Do you think it's easy for me or something? Eightteen years I've been raised believing I was your sister. Suppressing my true feelings for you cause there was no way we could ever be what I wanted us to be. And suddenly I find out I'm adopted...and not only do I have to meet my real parents, I also have to figure out a way to deal with yours. They still see me as their daughter, so in their eyes I'm still your sister Tristan! Do you have any idea how grossed out they would be if they found out how I really feel about you?! I don't want to hurt them!"  
  
She wanted to run away but he wouldn't let her. His arm slid around her waist and pulled her up to him until every inch of their bodies touched. She had to fight hard to keep in control over her feelings.  
  
"A...and besides...you have no right to be angry about Dean" she stuttered "you have a girlfriend yourself..."  
  
He laughed, but it was a bitter laugh.  
  
"Rory Rory Rory...how naive are you? Haven't you seen how much she looks like you? She was only something to pass the time with...it was you I wanted to be with all along..."  
  
Suddenly his bottomlip started trembling.  
  
"I thought I freaked you out...coming to your bedroom and all...I thought you were trying to escape from me..."  
  
One finger slid over her lips, heating her whole body up in the process.  
  
She looked at him, finally giving in to his touch.  
  
"I was scared Tris...I'm still scared. There are so many people that will get hurt...and I don't know if we should do this. They will all think we're gross cause we've been raised as brother and sister, and I know we're not, but they still see us that way..."  
  
He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you Rory. It's that simple. And I know why you're scared, I'm scared too...but I'm also willing to take that chance..."  
  
He let go off her and took one step backwards.  
  
"But if you think the costs are too high...I'm giving you one chance to back out. Just tell me it won't ever happen and I will leave you alone..." 


	9. Rory's Answer

A/N: I'm gonna update two chapters today cause I'm going home for the weekend...so I won't be able to update again until Monday...ow and I nearly have to start writing new chapters for this story!!! Thanks to you guys!  
  
A/N: @smile1: mn pols is geopereerd omdat er n bult in zat...de peesschede zat te strak om de pees en dat irriteerde bij alles wat ik deed...en dus hebben ze die bult eruitgehaald (voor de 3e keer alweer :S)  
  
A/N: Have fun reading and don't forget to review!  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
I was silent for a while, and just looked at him. I could see in his eyes how much it hurt him to say this. He was really willing to give me a chance to stop all this, if that would make me happy. For the first time I truly realized that he loved me. And it wasn't the love that Dean felt for me, but something far more intense and passionate. Tristan loved me more than he loved himself.  
  
"Rory"  
  
He was scared to hear my answer, but some part of him needed to hear it too. Before my brain started working my heart had already given him an answer.  
  
"No"  
  
My voice sounded shaky, and I took a step towards him.  
  
"I don't want out Tristan".  
  
I knew it was true the moment I said it. Yes, I was scared, but I knew that if I backed out now I would end up wondering what could have been.  
  
I didn't want to end up an old lady, bitter and alone, because I made one choice I would regret for the rest of my life. I knew that I loved him like I could never love anybody else, and I knew I had to fight to keep this.  
  
So I looked up into his eyes, carressed his cheek with my hand and repeated my decision. "I don't want out Tris"  
  
Tears welled up in his eyes, and he let out a shaky sigh. For a moment he closed his eyes and I realized he had expected me to leave. I could feel the tension leaving his body and for the first time in weeks a genuine smile appeared on his face.  
  
"So...Dean?"  
  
I've never seen him look so insecure. I hardly recognized the king of Chilton, Tristan the player, in him anymore. And I knew what I had to do. I hated hurting people, but I had hurt Tristan too much already. Now it was time for me to hurt Dean.  
  
"I'll break up with him"  
  
Again that smile appeared on his face, followed closely by a smirk that made him look more confident than ever.  
  
"Wipe that stupid grin off your face"  
  
I playfully slapped his arm  
  
"and go break up with what's-her-name"  
  
He leaned into me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips; one that set my whole body on fire. Then he smiled again and let me go.  
  
"See you around Ror"  
  
I smiled back.  
  
"See you around Tris" 


	10. Dean

A/N: Personally I think this chapter sucks. I'm just not good at writing breakups. Sorry! I hope it will get better after this.  
  
**Regular POV**  
  
Rory walked down the street, on her way to see Dean. She hadn't really figured out how to tell him yet, and she just hoped he wouldn't start crying. Or yelling. Or anything that would make it any worse than it had to be.  
  
"Rory! Hey!"  
  
Clara hugged her with a big smile. Rory halfheartedly returned the hug and smiles a bit.  
  
"Is Dean here?"  
  
"Yeah...he said your brother hit him. He's in his room"  
  
Clara kept chattering but Rory didn't really pay attention. She knocked on Deans door, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for running off like that.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Dean was holding a pack of ice to his face, there was still blood on his shirt. Rory's heart went out to him. She sat next to him and swept some hair out of his face.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"What the hell was that about anyway?"  
  
He took the ice of his face and showed her a big bruise.  
  
"Did your brother go crazy or something?"  
  
She had to swallow a couple of times. Everybody still called him her brother. She didn't know if she could tell him, she was scared in no time the whole town would know.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't talked to him yet."  
  
She hoped he didn't know she was lying.  
  
"Anyway"  
  
She fidgeted with the blanket on his bed.  
  
"I came here to talk with you"  
  
She couldn't look straight at him.  
  
"I...I'm not in love with you anymore"  
  
She could hear him gasp.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I fell in love with someone else"  
  
Dean looked at her for a while.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to figure out some things."  
  
"So we're really over? This is about Tristan isn't it?"  
  
For a moment she was scared he knew.  
  
"He's got some weird problem with me, and he threatened to hurt you if you didn't break up with me."  
  
She almost felt like laughing. It was so insane.  
  
"He would never do that. Tristan cares for me. He would never hurt me"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
This time Dean had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong with me? I thought we had a good relationship..."  
  
"We did...We do...it's just...I can't help having these feelings for someone else. And until recently it was impossible to be with him, but now it isn't anymore. So I wanna try this..."  
  
Suddenly he looked at her with disgust in his eyes.  
  
"I was right. This IS about Tristan. You have feelings for your brother. That's sick!"  
  
She stood up, unable to say anything. He kept on screaming to her.  
  
"That's why he hit me. It all makes sense. He was jealous of me! And you...you are in love with your own brother. That's disgusting!"  
  
She bit her bottomlip and tried to prevent tears from falling down her cheeks. What could she say to make it better? He wasn't her brother...but everybody would always look at him that way. Was this how it was gonna be for the rest of their lives? Would they always have to see the disapproving look in people's eyes?  
  
"I've got to go. I'm sorry Dean"  
  
She hurriedly ran of the room and down the stairs  
  
"You need therapy! You're sick!"  
  
Tears started falling down when his hateful words reached her ears. She ran out of the house and kept running. 


	11. Why Don't We

A/N: Two...three...what's the difference...hope these three chapters make you last the weekend...or...since I put everything I had written back up I could start writing new chapters...any idea's are always helpful!  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
When Tristan saw Rory running away from Dean's house he quickly followed her. She didn't even seem to notice him.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face, and in her head his voice kept telling her over and over again how sick she was. And she knew she couldn't fight anymore. For so long she had tried to convince herself that somehow, someday they would understand.  
  
She didn't expect them to be thrilled, but she didn't think she deserved these reactions. After all, she couldn't help feeling the way she did.  
  
For a minute she stood at the bridge, looking at the dark water, silently crying.  
  
"Rory! No!"  
  
He roughly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back from the side of the bridge she had been standing on.  
  
"What are you thinking?!"  
  
The shock he had felt when he realized she was going to jump made him angry and instead of comforting her he started shouting.  
  
"Are you insane? What in the world can be so bad you're willing to jump?!"  
  
She faced him with tears in her eyes, but also surprise. His cold voice only hurted her more, and her own anger boiled up.  
  
"I wasn't gonna jump! How stupid do you think I am?!"  
  
Suddenly she felt his lips pressing hard against her own. He moaned out of relief.  
  
"Rory"  
  
One hand carressed her cheek  
  
"I thought I had lost you...Rory"  
  
He kept kissing her over and over again. Slowly his kisses became less hard and forceful, and once again Tristan showed how capable he was of loving.  
  
Rory slid her arms around his waist and hid her tearstained face in his shirt.  
  
"Dean..."  
  
She was still crying softly  
  
"he knows"  
  
His body tensed.  
  
Did she tell him? Instead of throwing more accusations at her he just stood there quietly and decided to listen.  
  
"I told him I wanted to break up...that I had fallen for someone else, but that until recently I couldn't be with him...and suddenly he started yelling at me, telling me I was sick and that I needed help..."  
  
"He was just jealous"  
  
Tristans voice was shaky, and before he could say anything else Rory interrupted him.  
  
"No Tris...he meant it. And his reaction is just the beginning. Everybody in this town will look at us with disgust in their eyes."  
  
She looked up at him and saw determination in his eyes.  
  
He wasn't gonna give up this easy.  
  
"If this whole town despises us...then maybe we should just leave..." 


	12. Run! Or not?

A/N: Please read my other story "There's No Time To Waste Asking Why" and review it...and for the people who already read it: Tristan didn't do what he did because of Rory...he did it cause he was sick and tired of being pushed around without being able to be who he wanted to be.  
  
A/N: And please also read "Payback". It's a oneparter about Spike and Buffy. R-rated like all my stories are...  
  
~~**~~  
  
"If this whole town despises us...then maybe we should just leave..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
She watched him with a look of shock in her eyes. Was he really serious? Where should they go? What about their schools? And his heritage?  
  
"Tris..."  
  
She took a step back to look in his eyes.  
  
"there isn't anything I would rather want...but we can't..."  
  
She saw his eyes getting cold and distant, and tried her best to explain.  
  
"You know we can't Tris...there's so much here...school...your friends...your parents..."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Rory...I just want to be with you...I don't care about my school or my friends...I don't even care about leaving my parents...I just want you to be happy..."  
  
Tristans hand carressed her face.  
  
"Please let me make you happy Rory"  
  
She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.  
  
"We'll just have to find a way to make this work...cause there's no way I'm letting you go..."  
  
She looked down and blushed.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
Her voice was soft and she blushed even more.  
  
He chuckled and took her in his arms. Before their hug could turn into anything else he released her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I love you Rory...and I'll do anything you want me to..."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"I love you too Tris..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
About an hour later they both joined the DuGreys for dinner. His parents were delighted to see her again, and spoiled her with all kinds of food until she complained about bursting. Afterwards they went into the garden and enjoyed a drink under the stars. Before Rory knew it it had already become eleven o'clock.  
  
Tristan told his parents he would drive her home and courtly offered Rory his arm. She accepted with a giggle and they both walked to his car in silence.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Leaning back in her chair Rory suddenly realized Tristan wasn't driving her to Stars Hollow. She looked up at him.  
  
"Tris...where are we going?"  
  
He just smiled and her and kept driving. After a couple of minutes he parked the car and again offered her his arm as she stepped out of the vehicle.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
He just smirked at her and led her to a beautiful place in the forest. He sat down on the floor and pulled her on his lap. She smiled and put her arms around him.  
  
"As much as I enjoy the view...I promised mom I'd be home by twelve...it's already half past eleven..."  
  
Tristan silenced her with a soft kiss. One of his hands carressed her face as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Then we have another ten minutes...I know it's stolen time Rory...but I just want to be with you for a while..."  
  
Rory saw the passion in his eyes and her heart stopped beating for a second. She nodded slowly and allowed him to kiss her once more.  
  
Their kisses started out a bit awkward, like they had never kissed anybody before. After they pressed their lips together for a few times Tristan decided to take matters into his own hand and slowly slid his tongue over her lips. He could feel her shivering in his arms, but access was granted immediately.  
  
Ever so slow his tongue entered and started exploring her mouth. He tasted every bit of her and savoured her taste. Slowly her tongue darted out and they began duelling until they parted, gasping for air.  
  
By then their time had already passed and Tristan drove Rory home. She smiled at him before leaving the car and he knew that they wouldn't go back now. There would be some stolen moments...at school...in his car...everywhere they could avoid being seen. He kissed her one last time before driving off, whistling along to his favourite song. 


	13. Perfect

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was superbusy with school!  
  
A/N: If you like Literati's: check out me & smile1's story: Submission!  
  
Rory and Tristan had had some stolen moments. Everytime his parents were gone she would drive up to his house, and they spent most of the afternoon in bed. They hadn't ever slept together, most times they just kissed and hugged eachother. Tristan understood Rory wasn't ready yet, and he wasn't willing to lose her just cause he pushed her into something she didn't want.  
  
One time they almost got caught. They had been in bed, talking and kissing as always, and they hadn't heard his parents coming home. It was thanks to one of the steps on the stairs that made a noise that they had been alerted. Quickly they had put on their clothes and pretended to be talking about homework when his mom came up to check on them.  
  
It was Valentines weekend and Tristans parents had booked a romantic holiday to Paris for just the two of them. Lorelai and Chris had also made plans, which left Rory and Tristan to spend their weekend together.  
  
Tristan had called Rory, telling her to be ready for him by eight o'clock on fridayevening. About an hour later a beautiful dress was delivered at her door, with a necklace Rory could only describe as expensive.  
  
She looked at the dress and smiled, remembering how she had stared at it while walking in Hartford with him. He could be so sweet sometimes. Just thinking about him made butterflies appear in her belly.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"You look beautiful"  
  
Rory blushed and looked at him adoringly.  
  
"You look handsome too..."  
  
Careful not to show anything about their relationship, Tristan just hugged her, feeling the eyes of at least ten neighbours pressing into his back. Driving off in his car he told her they were going to a little place near the coast, where nobody knew them. He knew she wanted one night as a couple, just being able to hold his hand and kiss him whenever she wanted. And he was willing to give her everything.  
  
~~**~~  
  
She took his hand, walking over the beach under the moonlight.  
  
"You had a nice night?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yeah...wonderful"  
  
He smiled back at her and took her into his arms. Brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Her arms slid around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of it. He pressed his tongue lightly on her lips and shivered when she granted him access to her mouth. Still playing with her hair he kissed her senseless while his other hands found his way to her breast. She gasped and felt her nipple harden in his hands.  
  
He looked into her eyes, silently asking for her permission to continue. She just smiled a little and kissed him again.  
  
"Do you wanna go back to the hotel?"  
  
She shook her head, her arms still around his neck.  
  
Her voice sounded a bit breathless when she answered him.  
  
"No...I always imagined making love on the beach"  
  
His heart stopped beating for a second before he hugged her tight.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Her answer came in the form of another breathtaking kiss. She pulled him down with her and laid down in the sand with him on top of her. They started kissing again, their hands all over eachother.  
  
~~**~~  
  
He looked into her eyes while slowly entering her. He felt her tense and kissed her while pushing further into her. She slowly started to relax and kissed him back while they made love under the stars.  
  
After the sex they laid in eachothers arms, totally happy and satisfied. Rory turned on her side to look at Tristan when she saw a man dissapearing behind a tree. She prayed that he hadn't seen anything, and most of all that it wasn't somebody that knew them...  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was short! And sorry if it sucked! The next update will probably be after the 16th of April (I have my last test that day). Please review!  
  
A/N: Also...I didn't really get into the sexscene cause there are some people still offended by the plot of this story. I didn't want it to get kicked of ff.net again! 


	14. Crumbling Down

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!  
  
A/N: My beautiful markings don't appear onscreen anymore so sorry if it looks jumbled!

* * *

  
  
The thought that somebody had watched them during their lovemaking angered Tristan beyond words. It was supposed to be special, and he knew the thought of someone seeing them at such an intimate moment lessened the perfection in Rory's eyes.  
  
They had barely spoken a few words after it happened and they had decided to go home early. Rory needed some time to think about what had happened and how it would change their relationship. She had given up her virginity to the most unlikely person in the world; her "former" brother Tristan.  
  
"Want me to drive you straight home?"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
"I've still got some stuff at your place. Can you drop me off after I collected them?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "Sure"  
  
Another awkward silence dawned upon them as the road before them lead them right back to what they feared the most, the straitjacket of the towns expectations. The play the put up everyday, pretending to be brother and sister.  
  
Arriving at the DuGrey mansion they were surprised to see a very pale Jeanette DuGrey standing in the driveway.  
  
"Do you think something's wrong?"  
  
Rory's voice was barely louder than a whisper.  
  
"Maybe someone died"  
  
Tristan answered in the same tone.  
  
They suppressed the need to be as close as possible, to seek comfort and solace in eachothers arms, because even one short touch would linger and eventually strip their masks off.  
  
So instead they walked over to his mother, carefully avoiding even an inch of their bodies to touch.  
  
"Mom what's wrong?"  
  
Tristan wanted to hug his mother, but she took a quick step backwards and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Wrong?" she echoed.  
  
"Why would anything be wrong? Guilty conscience Tristan?"  
  
Tristan shrugged carelessly.  
  
"You look pale...you're home early...ergo: something is wrong"  
  
Rory watched him talk to his mother from a distance. She wished she could display the same confidence he always seemed to have, even when they were in compromising situations. He never showed any signs of weakness, and eventhough that sometimes scared her a little, it was also part of the reason why she loved him so much. He was her rock, the one person she could confide in when everything around her seemed to crumble.  
  
"Remember Summer? That lovely girl you went out with a while ago?"  
  
Tristan nodded, not bothering to tell his mother exactly what his thoughts were concerning the "lovely" Summer.  
  
"What about her? Did something happen to her?"  
  
"Oh no she's fine. She just came back from this wonderful little place near the cost...Milford...it's near New Haven. Have you heard of it?"  
  
Rory held her breath. Could it be? Had Summer been the one watching them on the beach? Was that why Jeanette was so upset? She tried to lock eyes with Tristan, but he just stared at his mother, not even moving a muscle.  
  
"Milford? No...doesn't ring a bell...but I'm sure she had a lovely time...now if it's okay with you I'd like to take Rory home"  
  
"She saw something special at the beach"  
  
Jeanette continued without listening to her son.  
  
"I'm sure it's all very interesting mother, but..."  
  
Tristan was interrupted by his mothers voice, which now sounded shrill.  
  
"She saw you having sex on the beach...with your SISTER" 


	15. Breaking Apart

**A/N**: Sorry it took me a while to update! A big thank you to all my reviewers!

* * *

"Remember Summer? That lovely girl you went out with a while ago?"  
  
Tristan nodded, not bothering to tell his mother exactly what his thoughts were concerning the "lovely" Summer.  
  
"What about her? Did something happen to her?"  
  
"Oh no she's fine. She just came back from this wonderful little place near the cost...Milford...it's near New Haven. Have you heard of it?"  
  
Rory held her breath. Could it be? Had Summer been the one watching them on the beach? Was that why Jeanette was so upset? She tried to lock eyes with Tristan, but he just stared at his mother, not even moving a muscle.  
  
"Milford? No...doesn't ring a bell...but I'm sure she had a lovely time...now if it's okay with you I'd like to take Rory home"  
  
"She saw something special at the beach"  
  
Jeanette continued without listening to her son.  
  
"I'm sure it's all very interesting mother, but..."  
  
Tristan was interrupted by his mothers voice, which now sounded shrill.  
  
"She saw you having sex on the beach...with your SISTER"

* * *

"No" Tristan calmly stated.  
  
"Not with my sister"  
  
He took Rory's hand and pulled her close to him.  
  
"with my girlfriend"  
  
As expected, Jeanette burst out in anger, screamnig and attacking them with cruel words. She yelled that they were sick, that this was immoral and illegal and that it would destroy the DuGrey reputation.  
  
Rory was shaking all over. This was even worse than she had dreamt up in her worst nightmares. The woman she had considered her mother for eightteen years cursed her and called her a whore. Jeanette, who had devoted her life to her fosterdaughter, turned from a sweet and caring mother into someone she barely recognized.  
  
And the worst part was that Jeanette was right. She had done everything for Rory, given her clothes and money; provided her with a home full of love; and this is how she repaid them? By ruining their name, destroying their reputation?  
  
She let go of Tristans hand and took a few steps backwards.  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she had never felt more alone or embarrassed in her life. She knew that Lorelai would find out, and that people would look at her with disgust. Once the townprincess, and now fallen so low.  
  
"Rory"  
  
Tristans voice pleaded with her. She didn't dare to look up in his eyes, for she knew that he had that begging puppylook on his face that would make her melt and give in. So instead she just turned around and made her way to the busstop.  
  
If she had looked behind her she would have seen Tristans father forcing him inside. The two people she had always considered to be harmless were now so horrified by their actions that they hit Tristan when he fought to get back to Rory.  
  
Tristan was so surprised by this that for a minute he gave up struggling. His parents pushed him into a limo that had been hidden behind the house. It drove off immediately with an – to Tristan – unknown destination.  
  
When Rory arrived at Lorelai's place she and Chris were already waiting at the door. Lorelai looked eerily calm, which scared Rory even more than Jeanette's hysteric outburst.  
  
"You're going to your great grandmother for a while"  
  
Chris told her as soon as she was within hearingdistance.  
  
"Just for a holiday...to get these nonsense out of your head"  
  
Rory didn't even try to argue with them. She watched emotionless while her parents packed her stuff in the trunk of a cab. She didn't care about their reasons or excuses. It didn't matter anymore. People wanted her to stay away from Tristan and maybe it was for the best. She didn't want to hurt any more people than she had already done.  
  
**July 5th,  
  
My sweet and beautiful Rory,  
  
I miss you so much that it hurts. All I can think about is you. How you're feeling, how sad I hope you were when you found out they sent me away. I will find a way back to you Rory, this I promise you. Keep me in your heart until we are together.  
  
Love, Tristan  
**  
_July 7th,  
  
Dear Tristan,  
  
I wish I could be with you right now, but I don't even know where I am. They sent me to my great grandmother, so now I am living in a small house near the woods. I never do much, besides reading and thinking of you. Do you wonder what we would do if we could turn back time? Would we keep our distance or still be together, despite of what happeend and the people we hurt? I hope your parents aren't treating you miserably. If they are, please forgive me.  
  
You are for always in my heart.  
  
Love, Rory  
_  
**July 8th,  
  
I wish I would know a way to ease this pain. I know it must be horrible to feel this alone, without the people that raised you as their own daughter. I wish I could be with you, hold you and comfort you. I miss you so much Rory. I will make sure we are together soon!  
  
For always,  
  
Tristan  
**  
_July 10th,  
  
It has only been two days since I've written to you, but part of me had hoped you would have written me back by now. I can't help wondering if you're feeling as miserable as I am, or if you're going on with your life, just having fun with your friends and forgetting about me. I miss you Tristan! Please write me back!  
  
Rory  
_  
**July 12th,  
  
Why aren't you writing me back Rory? Are you scared of what might happen when we get together again? Did you regret what happened and is that why you're not answering my letters? Or do you want to break up with me? Please don't leave me in the dark like this. I love you!  
  
Tristan  
**  
_July 15th,  
  
Still no letter from you. I guess I just expected you to...I don't know. Are you breaking up with me? Is that what you're doing? Please...even if it is...can you just write and tell me that?  
  
R.  
_  
Both Rory and Tristan got more miserable with each day that passed. They didn't know that the other wasn't home, and Jeanette and Lorelai burnt their letters to eachother without bothering to open them.  
  
**July 25th,  
  
So...I guess this is it huh? Your silence has made it pretty clear that you don't want to be in my life anymore. Too bad. It could have been so beautiful.  
  
Goodbye my love, Tristan  
**  
_July 25th,  
  
I'm sorry. Whatever it was that made you decide to stop loving me, I'm sorry. I just wish you would have done it differently. I would have understood if you had written it to me, but for some reason you didn't. Good luck in the rest of your life.  
  
Rory  
_

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
